Follow Me Everywhere
by IwillnamemysonEdroy
Summary: With an abusive, stalker ex-boyfriend Ashura, Fai can't afford to be left alone for even a minute. Kurogane keeps trying to convince himself that's why he lets the blonde stripper come home with him. But maybe there's something more to it... KuroFai.


_~ Suggested listening: Poker Face by Lady Gaga. Oh, yeah. I'm so original. XD_

_Tash: This is not actually my story. It's my twin sister, Ara's. Our parents know about her account on fanfiction but not mine, and, well, needless to say, neither of us would be too thrilled if they read this. Or my other stories. Anyway, I hope you enjoy._

_Ara: My shame! Where, oh where has it gone?_

_Tash: Down the toilet, along with your dignity and sense of social norms._

_Ara: T.T_

_M for language (which will get more coarse in future chapters), mild violence (which doesn't even exist in this chapter but certainly will in future ones), and... *ahem*... strong adult themes XD ~_

~X~X~

Another song started up as Kurogane stared at his cup. What now, Lady Gaga? Great. Why the hell did he let Tomoyo talk him into coming here?

_"And now, gentlemen, the one you've all been waiting for... the Wizard of Celes!"_

He couldn't help it. He facepalmed. What a dumbass name.

_I wanna hold it like they do in Texas please_

_Fold it, let 'em hit me, raise it, baby stay with me_

He tried to motion to a bartender for a refill, but everyone's eyes were glued to the man who strode down the catwalk like a feral cat about to pounce. Kurogane sighed, resigned to his temporarily scotch-less fate, and focused on the blonde.

The extraordinarily _sexy_ blonde.

_Luck and intuition play the cards with spades to start_

The extraordinarily sexy blonde whose blue eyes seemed to bore right into Kurogane's, locking on to him and not looking away even as he hooked a leg around the pole and twirled around it.

_And after he's been hooked, I'll play the one that's on his heart_

_Oh, oh oh oh oh, ooooh oh_

_I'll get him hot, show him what I got_

_Oh, oh oh oh oh, ooooh oh_

_I'll get him hot, show him what I got_

Kurogane suppressed a shudder as the blonde grinded into the pole. Okay, maybe his sister had a point in making him come to the all-men gay bar. A very, very small point, but a point nonetheless.

_Can't read my, can't read my,_

_No, you can't read through my poker face_

_Can't read my, can't read my,_

_No, you can't read through my poker face_

Oh, gods. The way the man moved his hips to the beat, those long legs inching their way higher and higher up the pole, those beautiful sapphire eyes locking onto his like they were addicted, had Kurogane struggling to keep a straight face. He was hooked.

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

Okay, maybe she had a rather large point. It didn't make him any less pissed. What he still couldn't understand was how she had _known_, even before Kurogane had himself. It wasn't like he was effeminate in any sense of the word, unlike the hollering and whistling men around him.

_I wanna roll with him; a hard pair we will be_

_A little gambling is fun when you're with me_

He had a _son, _for crying out loud. He worked as a bouncer at a local club and was built like a quarterback. In fact, he _had_ been a star quarterback on his way to the NFL until a shoulder injury ruined his career.

Wait- what was the blonde doing now? It looked like he was climbing off the stage in the sexiest way possible- which, granted, it being a good four feet above the rest of the floor was a very hard move to pull off, and yet he did it with as much grace and general sexiness imaginable.

_Russian Roulette's just not the same without a gun_

He was making his way towards Kurogane, hips swaying back and forth in perfect time to the music, sparkly high heels flashing in the multi-colored light. Everyone parted for him.

_And baby, when it's love, if it's not rough it isn't fun, oh_

_Oh, oh oh oh oh, ooooh oh_

_I'll get him hot, show him what I got_

_Oh, oh oh oh oh, ooooh oh_

_I'll get him hot, show him what I got_

The hell? He was standing in front of Kurogane now, a smirk tugging at his lips. Kurogane's eyes narrowed. He recognized that smile; he had seen it on all too many underage kids who thought they had fooled him with their fake IDs as they tried to sneak into the club. Triumph. What was he planning?

_Can't read my, can't read my,_

_No, you can't read through my poker face_

_Can't read my, can't read my,_

_No, you can't read through my poker face_

He didn't have to wait long to find out. The blonde pulled him out of his seat and tugged him close, pushing their hips together. He leaned close and whispered, _"Name's Fai, love."_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

Then he pressed their mouths together, tongue flicking briefly over his lower lip, soft hair brushing against Kurogane's chin.

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

Fai broke away and strode off without another word. He didn't even bother attempting to get back on the catwalk and instead went through the door that led backstage, turning around to give Kurogane a wink before slipping through.

~X~X~

_Ara: I hope you enjoyed! ^^_

_Tash: Of course they enjoyed. It's KuroFai and general smuttiness. But you never did mention Fai was in a mankini._

_Ara: Whoops. Did I leave that out? *goes back to check* ... Meh. I'm too lazy to fix that XD Anyway, please, please, please, please, PLEASE review! Oh, and subscribe, because this is definitely going to be a chaptered fic, although it will be a while before actual smex ensues (sorry to disappoint). Hopefully it won't be too long before the next update ^^_

_Tash: Aren't you glad you've lost your shame?_

_Ara: O/O I think it just came back *cowers in emo corner of shame* WHAT HAVE I DOOONE?_

_Reviews will be loved, polished and displayed on a shelf. Reviewers will be glomped and given a free cookie :) _

_Tash: P.S. All A/Ns are from Ara unless otherwise specified. I will NOT be giving out her profile name because we're paranoid and don't want any association between this account (which has explicit stories on it) and hers (which doesn't go above a T rating). ~_


End file.
